Hot Wheels
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sly Cooper and Andy Clark once again team up, this time to tangle with car thieves in Detroit.
1. The Real McCoy

NOTE- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. Buick is property of General Motors.  
  
HOT WHEELS  
  
Wheels McCoy is one of the most accomplished car thieves in the world. The burly jaguar would make a worthy foe for anyone, even two master thieves like Sly Cooper and Andy Clark. Let us see what happens when our two ring-tailed heroes tangle with this tough cat in his stronghold, a former automobile plant in downtown Detroit.  
  
DETROIT, MI - 1:48 A.M.  
  
Andy Clark made his way into yet another room of auto thief Wheels McCoy's hideout, looking for some riches to steal. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!", Andy howled. Someone had slammed the door on his bushy tail.  
  
"Well, well. Clever Clark. You're not as sneaky as I been hearin'.", growled McCoy.   
  
The jaguar took out a large knife. "I don't take too kindly to intruders.", Wheels said, approaching the trapped raccoon. Andy struggled to pry his tail out of the shut door.  
  
"Not so fast.", said a familiar voice. Sly Cooper then descended from a rafter, landing right in front of the jaguar.  
  
My, oh my. Two trash-munching vermin in my hideout.", said McCoy. Cooper then swung his cane at the cat, knocking him down. He then opened the door, freeing his friend.   
  
The two raccoons then ran through the massive factory-turned crime den, chased by Wheels McCoy and an army of his minions.  
  
Just then, the duo reached an area blocked off by an electrical force field. "Oh, crap.", Andy uttered.  
  
"Now you two are really in for it.", said McCoy, firing a gun that covered the two in a net. "Take them to my special punishment room.", the jaguar ordered one of his hoods. Andy pulled out his pocket knife as the two were being dragged, and cut the net.  
  
The two then dashed into a nearby room. Clark and Cooper pushed a large crate in front of the door. "I knew this little raid was a bad idea.", said Andy.  
  
The room they were hiding in was huge and filled with stolen vehicles. At the end of it was a garage door which presumably led to the outside. The two heard a loud pounding against the door through which they entered.  
  
"We'd best be leaving.", Andy said, getting into an old Buick. Cooper then got in and Andy proceeded to hot-wire the car.   
  
"Buckle up, buddy.", Andy said to Sly. Andy then drove the car straight through the garage door. "And I thought Murray was a crazy driver.", Cooper said, as the two raced through the streets of the Motor City. 


	2. Great Escape

Just then, sirens approached. Andy peeked through the rear-view mirror and saw a police cruiser containing Carmelita Fox and another officer, a hawk.  
  
"Hawkins?", Andy asked. "What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" Andy pressed down on the gas pedal. They then turned on to a side street and lost the two police.  
  
Andy Clark had noticed something different about his younger friend. In addition to his usual thieving outfit, Sly now also wore a pair of black pants and a pair of high-top sneakers similar to Andy's own.  
  
"I see you've put some of the 100 G's I gave you to good use.", said Andy as they drove through the city. "What do you mean?", asked Sly. "Oh, the clothes.", he then said. "I thought I'd try a bit different look.", Cooper said.  
  
Just then, the car came to a stop. "Shit.", exclaimed Clark. "Out of gas." "Just great.", said Sly. Police sirens grew closer. Just as the two exited the car, something told Andy to look in the trunk. Andy pressed the trunk release and then went around the back. "What are you doing?", asked Sly.  
  
Sure enough, the trunk of the car was loaded with money. Every inch was stuffed with bills and coins. The two raccoons grabbed up as much as they could and then ran off, with Carmelita and Lt. Hawkins now in hot pursuit.  
  
"You two won't get away with this!", screamed Detective Fox, as she and Hawkins gained on the two. The two raccoons ran until they reached a dead end. "Just great.", groaned Sly. Andy pulled out his grappling gun. "Grab on.", Andy said, holding out a paw. Sly complied. Clark then fired the gun at a nearby building and the two were pulled up to the roof.  
  
"Wow. That was close.", said Cooper. "Yeah.", remarked Andy, as he took out his radio. "Tony, you there?", inquired the raccoon. "I'm here.", he responded. "Where are you?" "We're on the roof of an apartment building on Morgan Street.", he said, looking at a map on the tiny view screen built into his radio.  
  
"Good.", responded Tony. "We'll be right over there to pick you guys up.", he said. "By the way, who's with you?", asked the crow. "Cooper.", Andy replied. "Oh.", said Tony. "Well, see ya soon.", said the crow.  
  
Just then, Andy sensed he and his friend weren't the only ones on the rooftop. He turns around and sure enough, there stands a bespectacled beaver in a trench coat.  
  
"Reggie Woods?! Can't I go anywhere without running into you?", Andy asked of the beaver.   
  
"I will not rest until I destroy you!", said the beaver, drawing a gun. "Again with the water pistol.", said Andy, as he walked away from the beaver and toward a pipe. "Who's that fool?", Sly asked as they climbed the pipe down to the street. "Reggie Woods, my so-called 'rival', but he obviously doesn't have a clue.", Andy responded.  
  
Just then, Andy's getaway truck pulled up. The two coons got in. "So, where to?", asked Jake, Andy's driver. "My guys are over on Park Street.", said Sly. "Wow. You're a long ways off.", said the bear as he stepped on the gas.  
  
"Well, as usual, it's been another fun evening with you.", Andy said to Sly. "Yeah. I've enjoyed this night, too.", replied Cooper. "Say, Andy.", Sly said. "When are you going to come visit me in Paris?", he asked. "Soon, my friend.", Andy said as the truck stopped at their destination. "Well, until that day, farewell my friend.", Sly said, shaking Andy's paw. "Bye-bye.", Clark said, as Cooper exited. Andy's van then set off on the long journey home.  
  
THE END 


End file.
